


Training With Kakashi

by awkwardlyhides



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Clones, First Time, Hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if it sucks, KakaSasu - Freeform, Kakashi is totally enjoying this, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, Sorry again, but there's so few fics of this pairing i had to write it, poor sasuke, some bondage too i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyhides/pseuds/awkwardlyhides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you knew about my attraction to you, why the hell did you drag me on a month long training trip alone with you, anyway?”<br/>“Ma, who knows?”<br/>“For the love of-! Look, either shut up and stop, or just fuck me already!”<br/>“Gladly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training With Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, obviously. Anyway, this is the first smut scene I ever wrote, so I have no idea if it's any good, but there are just so few fic of this pairing I had to write something, if only for my own satisfaction. So, enjoy I guess, and tell me if you spot any errors, cause I always have a hard time spotting my mistakes.

When Kakashi told him the news, he had half a mind to run away to Orochimaru right then and there. Half a mind. The other half was too busy filling his mind with suggestive ideas and checking out Kakashi’s ass to be of any use.

_Fuck, I’m screwed_ , had been his first thought. _Hopefully literally_ , had been the second.

And that was Sasuke knew he was well and truly doomed.

Kakashi was hot, there was no denying that, and Sasuke had known that from the moment he meet him. He had felt attracted to him then, but had thought nothing of it, merely crushing it down.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t worked, and only built up. Kakashi was strong, and dangerous; and Sasuke couldn’t help but be attracted to power. Sometimes, he thought he would notice it, in the way he walked or spoke or smirked in that positively infuriating way - that hint of danger.

Therein lay the problem. Sasuke wasn’t interest in those weaker than him or those with raw power and nothing else; he was attracted to refined power, and Kakashi was exactly that. Power, skill, strength, he had it all and knew how to use it. Sasuke couldn’t beat him, and that just drew him closer. If it was just that alone, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but Kakashi had the gall to be so goddamned attractive as well.

The nerve of that man. He couldn’t even be bothered to show more than a third of his face, but he was still so bloody attractive! It was completely infuriating, and sent Sasuke into a seething rage as well as into a puddle of sexual frustration as he thought about it.

God damn Kakashi.

And now the bastard was going to drag him along on a month long training trip, where he would be able to watch Kakashi in action and have him all to himself-  
No, Sasuke. Bad Sasuke, you shouldn’t think things like that.

But Kakashi had such a sexy smirk, and Sasuke could just imagine him leaning over him and touching him-

He cut off his train of thought, letting his face hit his hands, and made a frustrated noise.

_I’m going to die of sexual frustration within the month for sure._

* * *

“Now Sasuke,” Kakashi practically purred, leaning over Sasuke’s back to grasp his arm, sending tingles throughout the boy’s body. “This is how you hold it.”

Sasuke almost whimpered with Kakashi’s body so close to him, enough for him to feel Kakashi’s body heat to radiate into him. Hell, he could feel Kakashi’s breath tickling his ear, and why the hell was Kakashi so close?! He muttered, “Hn, you could have just showed it to me.”

“But this is more fun,” Kakashi said innocently.

Sasuke growled, and felt a hint of smugness Kakashi stepped back.

_Wait, no!_ he thought with with dismay, realizing what happened. _Don’t leave so fast, this was excellent material for my fantasies!_

_...Hell no, I did not just think that._

Kakashi chuckled, and the sound pissed Sasuke off just as much it excited him.

“So testy,” Kakashi teased. “One would think you didn’t want me here.”

Sasuke scowled.

“Well, if you do well as I’m sure you’ll do, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for fun.”

_When he means fun, he better mean sex,_ a part of Sasuke’s mind demanded. Sasuke ruthlessly crushed it like a particularly annoying mosquito.

Then Kakashi smirked again as he ruffled Sasuke’s hair, and Sasuke mouth went drier than the desert sky as he froze like a deer in the headlights.

_And I’m going to have to deal with this for the whole month_ , he thought with a whimper, trying to resist giving in to the touch. Scowling again, he whacked away Kakashi’s hands. _Must. Not. Give. In._

He was an Uchiha; he had his pride. He wouldn’t let this best him. Not even over his dead body.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the end of the second week, Sasuke was ready to die. Kakashi’s training methods were positively exhausting, and having to deal with being in such close quarters with his, ahem, crush, did not make it better. Well, maybe seeing Kakashi bare chested had been nice, but that wasn’t the point.

If Sasuke didn’t know any better, he would say Kakashi was teasing him. Accidental touches, suggestive wording, and the way he moved, it was all simply enticing, as if he was baiting Sasuke to just get over his pride already and just fucking kiss that bastard senseless.

Kakashi sat down right beside him, close enough that they were touching, and Sasuke didn’t even bother trying to say anything. Kakashi had been doing that for the past week, and nothing had stopped him so far. And honestly speaking, Sasuke was too tired to do anything. Not to mention it was nice to be able to lean his head against Kakashi’s shoulder…

Gloomily, he ate the cup ramen, internally cursing Kakashi’s choice of food.

“I didn’t expect you to do this well,” Kakashi remarked as he read his book, and Sasuke glared because he had been feeling like he hadn’t improved at all the past two weeks.

“The hell are you talking about?” he muttered irritably, stabbing his chopsticks into the cup, imagining to be Kakashi’s face. His sexy, sexy, face that Sasuke desired to see. Bastard, he thought sulkily.

“Your self control,” Kakashi answered, casually putting an arm around him and bringing him closer.

“What?” Sasuke said sharply. _He better not been talking about what I think he is,_ he thought, feeling both dread and a thrill of excitement pass through him.

“Your control over the attraction you feel towards me,” Kakashi whispered directly into his ear, sending an electrifying jolt through Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke’s chopsticks broke with a snap, and he scrambled away from Kakashi, pointing towards him. “What did you just-”

“You’re attracted to me, Sasuke-kun, aren’t you?” Kakashi purred, and there was that thrice damned smirk again.

Sasuke made a frustrated noise, and felt himself blush with embarrassment. _I’m well and truly fucked_. “How?” he asked, glaring.

“Jonin,” Kakashi said simply, watching with amusement as Sasuke wondered how the hell he was supposed to deal with this clusterfuck. His distress only increased as Kakashi added, “Plus you talk a lot in your sleep.”

Sasuke snapped, standing up and glaring at Kakashi. “Considering I had it under control, why the hell couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut and let me deal with it?!”

Kakashi shrugged, and Sasuke’s anger only rose.

“For that matter, If you knew about my attraction to you, why the hell did you drag me on a month long training trip alone with you, anyway?” Sasuke demanded.

“Ma, who knows?” Kakashi answered lazily, watching Sasuke with a closemouthed smile.

“For the love of-! Look, either shut up and stop, or just fuck me already!” Sasuke snapped, and then immediately grew horrified, because what the fuck did he just say?!

“Gladly,” Kakashi purred, snapping the book shut, and practically pouncing on Sasuke, sending him crashing to the ground.

“What?!” Sasuke squeaked, feeling his heart pound as he stared into Kakashi’s eyes. He should probably be a little more pissed right now, but considering Kakashi’s body was right over his, and that there was something hard poking him on his thigh, causing himself to react, he had better, or worse, things to worry about. _It’s just a kunai pouch. It’s just a kunai pouch!_

Kakashi chuckled, and chided gently, “Now, Sasuke, I know you’re smarter than that. Haven’t you been wondering why I’ve been, ah, teasing you lately?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Sasuke managed to snap, then regretted it immediately as Kakashi’s expression twisted into one of pure mischief.

“But I’d much rather fuck you,” Kakashi said cheekily.

_I walked right into that one,_ Sasuke admitted, feeling himself burn from his ears to his toes. He wanted to hide, but he was trapped between Kakashi and the ground, and unfortunately, he never did get around to learning that one earth jutsu.

And then Kakashi moved, grinding his hard-on against Sasuke’s own, and it took all of Sasuke’s self control to muffle his moan.

Kakashi asked softly, right in his ear, “You’ll let me do that right?”

It took a moment for Sasuke to understand what he was asking, but as soon as he did, he became redder than any tomato. He wanted to shake his head, but then Kakashi moved again, and he gasped.

“Won’t you?” Kakashi repeated, looking at Sasuke knowingly.

“Y-yes,” Sasuke whimpered, throwing his pride and self control off the cliff. Screw them, he wanted this, and had to deal with weeks of frustration because of it, and he was going to god damned get it.

Kakashi smirked again, and then his hands went to the back of Sasuke’s head.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke managed to ask as he felt Kakashi untie his headband, but Kakashi shushed him with another grind of his hips.

“Close your eyes,” Kakashi ordered, his voice deep and commanding, and Sasuke shivered at the tone, letting his eyes flutter shut almost immediately.

Kakashi hummed in appreciation, and Sasuke felt a weight settle over his eyes. He growled in frustration, “Kakashi.”

“Hush, Sasuke,” Kakashi chastised, “Or do you want me leave you like this?” He emphasized his point by grinding particularly hard against Sasuke. Sasuke shivered, whimpering as he shook his head. As much as he wanted to see Kakashi’s face, right now he wanted to be fucked more right now.

“Good boy,” Kakashi purred, and Sasuke felt himself burn with humiliation.

“Don’t-” Sasuke started, but was cut off by the sudden press of lips against his. He gasped, and a tongue readily entered, playfully dragging itself over his teeth and twisting itself against his own. Sasuke pushed back, trying to take control, and failed miserably as hands snaked under his shirt and twisted his nipples. He cried out, both in pain and pleasure, pulling away from Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi chuckled, and in one smooth movement dragged Sasuke’s shirt off him.

“You taste like ramen,” Sasuke remarked somehow, panting.

“Maa, you do too, Sasuke,” Kakashi replied back with humor, and when he kissed him again, Sasuke was surprised to feel skin on skin. He took off his own shirt too then. Curious, his hand went to his face, wanting to take off the headband covering his eyes, only to whacked away.

“Hey,” Sasuke protested.

“Do that and I’ll have to punish you,” Kakashi growled lowly, right into Sasuke’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

“Punish how?” Sasuke challenged, pushing himself up on his arms as far as he would go until he was pressed against Kakashi’s body and could feel Kakashi’s breath on his face.

“Don’t tempt me, Sasuke,” Kakashi warned, and then pressed his lips against Sasuke’s neck, as his hands continue roaming over Sasuke’s upper body, feather light touches dragging across arches and valleys of his body. “Or I’ll fuck you so much you won’t even be able to get up for weeks.”

And that went straight down to Sasuke groin, which seemed to see it as a good thing, and it hardened, leaking precum which soaked straight through his pants. His hands, meanwhile, might as well be made of jelly, and collapsed under his weight. He said breathlessly, “That’s the plan.”

Kakashi chuckled, and slipped his hand into Sasuke’s shorts, giving a playful tug at source of Sasuke’s delight and misery, causing him to let out a moan. “The Chunin Exams are coming up.”

“Oh, fuck it,” Sasuke gasped, and arched his body, grinding against Kakashi.

Kakashi pressed his hand down on Sasuke’s chest, pushing him down, causing the boy to let out a frustrated noise. “So impatient,” he chided, “Let me get us out of these pants first, yeah?” He let his mouth descend upon Sasuke’s lips, gently sucking on the bottom lip as his hands worked at taking off Sasuke’s shorts.

“Fuck,” Sasuke grunted as Kakashi’s hands teased his balls, giving them a little squeeze before leaving once again. Kakashi’s tongue, on the other hand, trailed down to Sasuke’s neck, sucking hard enough to cause Sasuke to gasp and leave a mark that would last for days. “Oh, hell.”

“Tell you what Sasuke,” Kakashi started as he finished taking off Sasuke’s shorts. Sasuke took the opportunity to raise his hands, and touch Kakashi, trying to feel with his hands what he could not see with his eyes. Kakashi hummed in pleasure, moving down for ease of access, and spoke, “If you behave, I might just let you see my face.”

Sasuke stilled, surprised. “For real?”

Kakashi huffed, “Of course.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke said honestly, starting to move his hands again along Kakashi’s body.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Kakashi muttered, and before Sasuke could ask what he meant, he took one of Sasuke’s nipples into his mouth, causing whole new sensations along his skin. Sasuke keened, a low whine, and grasped Kakashi’s hair tightly, only reluctantly loosening his hold when Kakashi growled.

“Why is your hair so soft?” Sasuke wondered.

“You should not be coherent enough for these thoughts,” Kakashi muttered, grinding his erection on Sasuke’s.

“You should do something about that,” Sasuke suggested breathlessly.

“I will,” Kakashi assured, moving downwards.

“What-ohhh,” Sasuke gasped as Kakashi took him into his mouth. His tongue swirled, touching and sending tingles through his body. “Yes!” He urged, and tried to buck his hips but was held down. Kakashi scraped his teeth rather roughly, chastising him. “Fuck!” he gasped, letting his hands fall to his sides limply, and scrambling for a hold. He keened and twisted, wanting more.

“Shh,” Kakashi suddenly whispered next to his ear as he took Sasuke’s hands and held them down, and Sasuke had to pause for a bit, because wasn’t Kakashi down by his thighs?

“Shadow clone,” Kakashi, the one on top of him, said, sensing his question. And before Sasuke could ask anymore, he swooped down, once again claiming Sasuke’s lips for a kiss, using his free hand, to roam Sasuke’s body.

The real Kakashi, meanwhile, continued his ministrations on Sasuke’s shaft, and dragged his fingers along the crack of Sasuke’s ass, causing Sasuke to moan. The clone left his mouth, going to the unmarked side of Sasuke’s neck and sucking on it. The real Kakashi chuckled around Sasuke, rubbing around Sasuke’s hole with what felt like some sort of oil.

Is he going to- “Oh!” Kakashi had swallowed him at the exact same time as he slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, twisting it around inside. Sasuke shuddered, feeling close. “I-”

“Not yet,” the clone purred, and Sasuke sputtered as he felt something cold and metallic close around the base, stopping him from coming.

“Kakashi!” he protested, frustrated. He tugged at his arms, but the clone refused to let go.

“Patience,” he chastised.

And before Sasuke could say anything else, another finger slipped through, making him try to force himself down on it. It burned, slightly, though it didn’t hurt too much.

The clone leaned down, claiming his mouth for a breathtaking kiss, and Kakashi used that moment to press another finger through. Sasuke keened, feeling his eyes burn at the stretch, and blinked rapidly. The clone carded his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, and Kakashi hummed around Sasuke’s shaft as his fingers inside stilled, trying to distract him from the pain.

Turning his face sideways to stop the kiss, he demanded, “Move already.”

Sasuke could practically feel the smirk on Kakashi’s face, as he suddenly pulled out his fingers almost all the way and then slammed them back in. “Ah!”

“I told you to be patient,” the clone chided gently, humor lacing his voice.

Sasuke growled, annoyed. He wasn’t weak, he could take a bit of pain. “Shut up and fuck me, bastard.”

“Such language, Sasuke. How about you ask nicely?” The clone suggested, tightening its grip on Sasuke’s arm as he nipped at the side of Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke scowled, but stayed silent.

“Or,” the clone started as Kakashi took out his fingers and soothingly rubbed them around the opening. “I’ll leave you empty, tied up, blindfolded, and naked here for anyone to come across.”

Sasuke shivered, feeling cold air hit him as the real Kakashi moved away as well, unlatching his mouth from his shaft. Would Kakashi really do that? But Kakashi was the one who approached him, he reasoned. Surely he wouldn’t- his thoughts immediately halted, feeling the clone using some sort of cloth to tie his hands together. _Fuck,_ Sasuke thought.

“I’m a jounin, Sasuke,” Kakashi reminded. “My control is much better than yours.”

He would, Sasuke realized with growing horror. “Please,” he grit out, knowing perfectly well he wouldn’t be able to untie it.

“Please what?” Kakashi purred.

“Please fuck me!” Sasuke snapped, blushing furiously.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Kakashi said, and Sasuke felt something slick and warm press against his entrance.

_That is not a finger_ , Sasuke thought, annoyed. _That bastard, he made me react exactly the way he wanted to. He even lubed himself in that time._  
Kakashi chuckled, evidently sensing Sasuke’s annoyance, and asked, “You ready?”

Sasuke scowled and started, “Do you fucking think- Ahh!” He screamed, suddenly feeling the intrusion, Kakshi’s shaft pushing against his opening and forcing itself in. He breathed heavily, feeling his eyes water from the burn. Thankfully, Kakashi had stilled, allowing Sasuke time to adjust, and the clone laid a soft kiss against Sasuke’s neck and soothingly ran his hands over Sasuke’s shoulders, as if to comfort him.

“Bastard,” Sasuke managed to grit out.

“And yet you’re the one who’s attracted to me,” Kakashi pointed out, and before Sasuke could retort, pushed himself further inside Sasuke, right up to his balls.  
Sasuke made a noise, though whether it was from pain or pleasure he couldn’t decide. Again, Kakashi allowed Sasuke the time to adjust, instead focusing on laying featherlight kisses on every place within his reach and using one hand to stroke Sasuke back to full hardness. The clone, meanwhile, seemed to be content with simply cradling Sasuke’s head and serving as a cushion.

“I’m pretty sure the attraction goes both ways,” Sasuke retorted, regaining his equilibrium. “You’re the one who jumped me.”  


Kakashi hummed, and instead of a reply, he removed his hand from Sasuke’s shaft, causing Sasuke to let out a growl of annoyance. And the bastard still hadn’t taken the cock ring off.

“Hey,” Sasuke started, preparing to curse up a shitstorm, but then Kakashi moved, pulling out and then slamming back in forcefully, causing Sasuke’s whole body to shudder as he let out a soundless scream. “Ah..bas...tard…”

“You know you love it,” Kakashi purred. “Now shut up, Sasuke.” He swooped down to claim Sasuke’s lips before he could protest, and before Sasuke could even think to move his face away, not that he really wanted to, Kakashi picked up the pace, moving himself in and out of Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke’s mind felt dizzy with the sensations, and he panted breathlessly into Kakashi’s mouth.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Kakashi muttered with a groan, finally breaking away from the kiss, “I should have done this ages ago.”

Ages ago? Sasuke thought, wondering how long Kakashi had been attracted to him. He opened his mouth to ask, but at that moment, Kakashi slammed back into him, and hit a spot that blinded him, and what was supposed to a question turned into a wordless yell as all the cells in Sasuke’s body trembled with pleasure.

“Found it,” Kakashi said, Sasuke could practically feel the smirk on Kakashi face. Normally that would have annoyed him, but he had more important matters to attend to right now.

Recovering, he demanded, “Again.”

“Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. You really must learn to beg nicely, you know,” Kakashi chided, stilling entirely in his movements.

Sasuke almost growled, and a blush spread across his cheeks. “Please,” he snapped.

“Try again, Sasuke. I’m only trying to be good sensei and teach you properly,” Kakashi said.

Goddamn Kakashi. If he wasn’t so damn sexy Sasuke would have killed him by now. He hated being made to beg, but he wanted this. He muttered softly, “Please fuck me there again, Kakashi-sensei.”

There was a pause, and Sasuke smirked, knowing he’d surprised Kakashi with the last bit. He added, “I need it, sensei, please make me feel it. Make me scream, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi huffed and praised, “Good job, Sasuke. It seems you can learn. That deserves a reward.”

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi leaned down to kiss him, taking his breath away. Below, he could feel Kakashi’s hand removing the cock ring, and he couldn’t help but let out a mental cheer of victory. The best part, though, was when Kakashi started moving into him again.

“I’ll make you scream till you can’t even remember your own name,” Kakashi promised.

“I’ll hold you to that,” was all Sasuke could say before all coherent thought left him as Kakashi pounded into him, hitting his prostate. “Nngh!”

“You’re goddamn perfect,” Kakashi told him with a moan, not slowing down in the slightest as he continued to assault Sasuke’s prostate. Sasuke couldn’t even reply, being reduced a writhing mess of limbs and sweat and whimpering and moans. And the clone, who he had almost forgotten about, decided to join in the fun, swooping down to invade Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue while his hands went down to play with Sasuke’s nipples. Sasuke whined helplessly, unable to do anything under the force of the sensations he was receiving. The clone removed his mouth to allow Sasuke some much needed air and instead continued his abuse against Sasuke’s neck.

“Kakashi - Ah! - please…” He shuddered under the force of the pleasure, desperately bucking into his teacher. He was close, he would feel it. Under the combined assault of the clone and Kakashi, it was just too much, and it would take only a little to tip him over edge. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Frustrated, he felt tears spill past his eyes, and unable to properly express what he needed, he simply begged, “Please!”

Thankfully, Kakashi seemed to understand what he needed. A hand grasped his shaft, and he nearly came right there from the pleasure.

“Ah, more…” Sasuke gasped, backing into the touch.

“Of course Sasuke,” Kakashi murmured, and for a moment Sasuke was almost taken aback at the tenderness in his voice. But then Kakashi grasped it firmly, and began stroking him with expert precision.

Sasuke moaned, feeling pleasure from both his dick and his prostate, and could feel himself nearing the edge. “Kakashi!” He screamed as his teacher gave a particularly rough tug, and he exploded, splattering cum over his teacher’s hand and his stomach. He shuddered as his insides clenched around Kakashi’s shaft, causing his teacher to let out a moan. He felt Kakashi lay his head against Sasuke’s, and warmth flooded his insides as Kakashi shuddered and released his own load into Sasuke’s ass.

“Oh, Sasuke…” Kakashi said, letting himself lay down on Sasuke as they recovered, not bothering to remove himself yet.

Sasuke shifted, feeling Kakashi’s length soften inside him, tugged on his hands uncomfortably, suddenly feeling awkward. Fuck, he just had sex with his teacher. Awesome sex, yes, but it was still sex. Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to live with this?! How was he supposed to look Kakashi in the eye after this? How could he look his teammates in the eye after this?! Hell, his parents would probably kill him-

Sasuke stilled as he felt warm lips press against his own.

“Stop overthinking it,” Kakashi advised, and damn, he could definitely hear the smug, self satisfied smirk in his voice again. Kakashi shift them around, so that they were instead laying side by side instead of Kakashi squishing him.

“I’m not overthinking anything,” Sasuke protested, though his heart really wasn’t in it. The clone had disappeared, he noted, though he wasn’t sure when.

“Sure you aren’t,” Kakashi agreed amicably.

Sasuke scowled, and tugged at his restraints again, “Can you-”

“Hm? Oh yes,” Kakashi said, finally slipping out of Sasuke, causing him to let out a small whine of discomfort.

Kakashi chuckled as he undid the restraints on Sasuke’s arms. “I was going to have to get out sometime.”

Sasuke scowled, and rubbed at his hands, “You didn’t have to move now.”

“You’re saying that because you’re tired,” Kakashi retorted.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, clearly disgruntled.

“Ah,” Kakashi said suddenly, as if remembering something. He placed his hand on Sasuke’s headband, causing his still. “I did promise you something, didn’t I?”

“Kakashi-?”

His teacher undid the knot, and Sasuke blinked, trying to get used to the light. It was night, but Sasuke could still see Kakashi’s face and his body in all its naked glory under the flickering light of the fire.

Sasuke pouted.

“Hey now, what’s the matter?” Kakashi asked, amused.

Sasuke scowled, “You know very well what the damn problem is, you bastard.”

Kakashi shook his head in mock sorrow. “You were so much more polite a few minutes ago.”

Sasuke blushed brightly at the reminded. “S-shut up! Why the hell do you have to be even sexier with your mask off?!”

Kakashi laughed, and Sasuke growled, his eyes trained on that mouth. Without a thought, he pushed himself up and slammed his lips onto Kakashi, letting it dissolve into a battle of tongues and clashing teeth.

Finally pulling away, they both panted as they stared at each other.

“Are you,” Kakashi said silkily with a dark gleam in his eyes that sent shivers right down Sasuke’s back. Whether it was out of fear or excitement, he could not tell. Kakashi smirked wickedly, and continued, “Trying to entice me into a round two?”

Sasuke gulped, frozen in place by his teacher’s lustful stare, not knowing whether to nod or shake his head, and then Kakashi pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critique will be appreciated ^_^


End file.
